lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
Second Season Guest Character List
This page contains a list of the guest characters in the second season of Lost in Space. 1220 1220 was the android second-in-command of the Xenian Space Probe XL-73 in the episode “Kidnapped in Space.” Loyal to her commander, 765, she willingly supported his threats against the crew of the Jupiter 2 and led an attack on John Robinson and Don West when they attempt to rescue Dr. Smith and the Robot from the Xenians. 765 765 was the android commander of the Xenian Space Probe XL-73 in the episode “Kidnapped in Space.” His message seeking emergency medical assistance for their leader lured Dr. Smith onto their ship with the promise of a great reward. When Dr. Smith was unwilling to operate to save the Xenian leader, 765 was not above using intimidation and threats to coerce Dr. Smith (and eventually the Robot) into performing the life-saving surgery. Ali ben Bad Sheik Ali ben Bad was the thief in the episode “The Thief from Outer Space.” He travelled the cosmos with his slave on a habitable asteroid in search of treasure and his beloved princess, long previously kidnapped. He planned to kill Dr. Smith after Will, Penny, and Dr. Smith travelled to his asteroid in the Sheik's sedan-chair-like shuttle, but entered into a partnership with Will to work together to search for his princess. He eventually found her by sheer chance, but did a quick bunk when he found her less attractive than when he had last seen her. Arcon Arcon was an alien possessing an amulet of extraordinary power. He originally resembled Keema's species (except with more human hands), from the episode "The Golden Man," but needed to transform himself into a more human form. He did not eat, deriving his energy from the sun, nor did he have a heart. His people were hatched from eggs in a central incubator, so there were no families on his planet Athena Athena was one of the People of the Green Mist. She encountered the Jupiter 2 when it was re-fueling at an American fuelling station in outer space. Athena the Lorelei and her people survived on atomic fuel, so she followed the ship in search of sustenance. Athena the Lorelei used some kind of hypnotic or telepathic powers to lure Dr. Smith outside the ship in hopes of delaying the ship so she could feed. In her first appearance, in the episode "Wild Adventure," the Robinsons had to make an emergency stop at a fuel station. Dr. Smith believed he was having hallucinations of a beautiful green girl. It turned out that the girl was real and had a thing for Dr. Smith. She also had a thing for sparkly green tights and wore a clear plastic dome for a hat. In This episode she was credited as "Lorelei." Athena the Lorelei appeared again in Season 2, in the episode, "The Girl From the Green Dimension," but her name was changed to Athena. Her race was called Lorelei, and they lived in the Green Mist. Athena had a boyfriend, Urso, who became jealous of Athena's attraction to Dr. Smith. Urso turned Will green. After Urso and Athena patched things up, he changed Will back to his normal color. *In Greek mythology, Athena was the goddess of wisdom, strategic warfare, and heroic endeavour. *A Lorelei was also a deceptive water siren whose songs lure sailors to their doom. *She is known as "The Green-Skinned Space Babe" to most fans. *The character was originally named Lorelei in "Wild Adventure," then renamed Athena in "The Girl from the Green Dimension." *A trading card later identified her as Athena the Lorelei. Brynhilda Brynhilda was the alien Valkyrie in the episode “The Space Vikings.” She appeared in response to Dr. Smith using the hammer of Thor to destroy a monster, believing him to be a mighty hero. She offered Smith the opportunity to rule Valhalla in place of Thor with her. In the face of the imminent threat of the Frost Giants, she realized that Smith was not a mighty hero, and colluded in a plan to restore Thor's devastated confidence. With Thor's confidence restored, Valhalla was saved and Brynhilda and Thor reunited. Claudius Space Enforcer Claudius was a character in the episode “West of Mars.” His character was that of a by-the-book, old-fashioned sheriff, and he was confident that he had trapped the outlaw Zeno (actually Dr. Smith). He left it to the justice system to determine if it was in fact Zeno when Dr. Smith protested his innocence. When confronted by Zeno and Dr. Smith at the same time, he decided to discover the real Zeno by torturing them until once confessed. It must be born in mind, though, that from the various cruel punishments he spoke of earlier, this may simply have been the normal procedure in his society rather than a personal preference. Cybernetic Leader The Cybernetic Leader was the head of the cybernetic organisms in “The Ghost Planet.” He planned to enslave the crew of the Jupiter 2 to force them to work as slave labour. He tried the Robot and finds him guilty, but pardoned him when the Robot swears allegiance to the Kingdom of Cybernetics. He was outwitted, though, for the Robot did not keep his word and rescuese Dr. Smith and Will. Dee Dee was a character in the episode “West of Mars.” Dr. Smith, in the guise of the outlaw Zeno, encountered him and other locals in a saloon. When they discovered Smith was an imposter, they pursued him. Smith and Will narrowly escaped. Fenestra Madame Fenestra was a performer in Dr. Marvello's travelling space circus. Marvello introduced her as "Mistress of the occult, the only woman capable of reading the innermost secrets of the soul and materializing thoughts, the one and only Fenestra, Queen of Mystery." When one of her props malfunctioned, she is startled to find that Will Robinson, her "mark" is capable of performing her materialization in reality. Geoo Geoo was a character in the episode “The Deadly Games of Gamma 6.” One of the professional fighters in Mykos' entourage, he was selected by Dr. Smith as an opponent because of his small stature. Unknown to Smith at the time, Geoo was able to make himself invisible, making himself an unbeatable adversary. He was eventually bested by John Robinson in the ring in a most humiliating fashion. Gromack Gromack was a character in the episode “The Deadly Games of Gamma 6.” He came forward to confront John Robinson, but was bested by him. Gundemar Gundemar was a character in the episode “The Questing Beast.” Although dragon-like in appearance and with the ability to breath fire, she had impeccable and persnickety manners and wore a bow on her head. She was befriended by Penny while Will befriended Gundemar's nemesis Sir Sagramonte. Although both had tired of their long game of pursuit, their interest in the sheer sport of it was rekindled by the Robinson children. It turned out that the entire relationship was instigated by Gundemar herself, and that she was responsible for transporting herself and Sagramonte to numerous different planets over the years. Hamish Hamish was a Scottish laird from centuries past condemned to walk the Earth as a ghost for his misdeeds (for which he may or may not have been framed). He grew bored with this existence over the centuries, and was eventually released from this fate when he proved himself capable of showing compassion to others (and despite attempting to have Dr. Smith decapitated). IDAK Alpha 12 IDAK Alpha 12 was a super android. He was sent by the Celestial Department Store to destroy Verda. IDAK stands for "Instant Destroyer and Killer." The costume he wore and his personality were a parody of the Superman mythology. IDAK Omega 17 IDAK Omega 17 was a super android. After it was realized that IDAK Alpha 12 could not destroy Verda, Omega 17 was sent to kill her by the Celestial Department Store. "IDAK" stands for "Instant Destroyer and Killer". His classic line "Crush, Kill, Destroy" has remained memorable. Although Doctor Smith said he looked IDAK Alpha 12, the two androids did not actually resemble each other. In fact, IDAK Omega 17's accents were in gold, while Idak Alpha 12's were in silver. Iko Judge Iko was a Bubble Creature who appeared in the episode "The Prisoners of Space." He was the magistrate hearing the case concerning the charges made against the various members of the crew of the Jupiter 2 in the Galactic Tribunal. He was of the same species as those encountered by the Robinsons in the first season episode "The Derelict." Jeremiah Smith Colonel Jeremiah Beauregard Smith was Dr. Smith's cousin. Jeremiah had at least 8 others. Will noticed that he was a lot like Dr.Smith and Jeremiah replies by saying that Zachary and he spent a great deal of time together as children. When Zachary and Jeremiah meet face-to-face, it is suggested that they had fought before as youngsters. Keema Keema 'was an alien who arrived on the Sector 6.30 planet where the Robinsons had landed in order to represent his people in a one-on-one battle with the representative of the Zedam. His natural appearance was repulsive so he transformed himself into a handsome, gold-skinned man and showered gifts on the Robinsons to win their cooperation. In fact, he had no interest in either their safety or survival. Lemnoc '''Lemnoc was a character in the episode “The Phantom Family.” Having seen the Robinsons' drive to survive the inhospitable conditions on their planet, he created android duplicates of most of them for Will to educate in those values. Lemnoc's race was on the verge of extinction, but he hoped that his androids would be able, in turn, to teach his people how to survive. His plan also involved taking the Jupiter 2 back to his own planet, stranding the Robinsons. Marvello Dr. Marvello was a circus impresario. His troupe included Madame Fenestra, Nubu, Vicho, and the Cosmic Monster. When he realized that Will Robinson could materialize objects from his mind (with the assistance of Fenestra) he attempted to kidnap him and make him part of his circus. With Dr. Smith's duplicity, he almost succeeded, but when he saw Will's terrible sorrow at leaving his family, he relented and released the boy. Morbus Morbus was a character in the episode “A Visit to Hades.” He was a revolutionary from the planet Lyra imprisoned in an inter-dimensional world created by his people. He had remained there for thousands of years. Although there were suggestions that he had changed, in the end, when the opportunity to escape arose, he announces his plans to return home and begin a revolution again, confident that his thousands of years of planning while in prison would bring success. Myko Myko was a character in the episode “The Deadly Games of Gamma 6.” He worked as a fight promoter and manager in his society. He came to the planet on which the Robinsons were living in the hope of John Robinson agreeing to participate in his fights because of John's apparent bravery and resourcefulness. When Prof. Robinson refused, Mykos tricked Dr. Smith into participating instead. In the end, Mykos had to face John Robinson himself in a deadly game of courage, which contest he lost through the failure of his nerve. Nerim Nerim was a prospector from a planet near the Galaxy of the Southern Fish. He was prospecting for cosmonium on Priplanus in order to accumulate enough wealth to retire. He was not above cheating at cards with Dr. Smith in order to win a part he needed to repair his spaceship. Dr. Smith wanted the cosmonium in the hope of gaining immortality. Nerim's excessive blasting for ore was the cause of Priplanus blowing up, and both he and the crew of the Jupiter 2 had to leave quickly. Niolani Niolani was a character in the episode “The Colonists.” She is the commander of a vanguard of the Kondor Nation sent to prepare a site for a party of colonists. Coming from a society where men are dismissed as useful only for menial work, she is unable to cope with the resourcefulness of the Robinson men whom she has enslaved and must return to her planet a failure. Nubu Nubu was a circus performer. He travelled with Dr. Marvello, Fenestra, Vicho, and the Cosmic monster in a space circus. Introduced as "Nubu the Magnificent," his act consisted of demonstrating his mastery over levels of cosmic energy that were reputedly so great that a lesser person would have been instantly destroyed. O. M. O. M.—Old Man—was a skilled craftsman who continued his work despite losing his job with the Celestial Department Store through age many years in the past. He continued to manufacture and distribute toys throughout the universe, and for a while was intent on transforming both Dr. Smith and Will into toys themselves. His plans were thwarted, but through the offices of John Robinson and his own proven genius, he was reinstated in his old job by the Celestial Department Store. Pleiades Pete Pleiades Pete was a character in the episode “West of Mars.” He challenged Zeno do a duel for the title of fastest gun, unaware that Zeno was actually Dr. Smith. Sagramonte Sir Sagramonte was for years pursuing the dragon Gundemar from world to world, but had never engaged her in battle, let alone slain her. He imperiously appointed Will as his page and Dr. Smith as his menial, but both soon left in disgust. When Sagramonte's interest in life and in his quest were rekindled, he disappeared again in pursuit of his quarry. Saticon 1 Saticon 1 was the leader of the party of three Saticons in the two episodes where the species appeared, and the only one to talk. He had a slow, hypnotic voice, and would stop at nothing to achieve his ends, caring little for the repercussions of his actions on others. In "The Galaxy Gift" he wilfully tricked Dr. Smith into co-operating with him by promising him a teleportation machine if Smith supplied the Saticons with the device they were seeking (and regarded as their own property). Sesmar Sesmar was a character in the episode “The Dream Monster.” He was a scientist who created a number of androids, and whose magnum opus was the android Raddion. Sesmar was unscrupulous in attempting to steal the needed character traits from the Robinsons, but when he was caught out, he departed, somewhat blasé, lamenting only the lost of time. Slave The Slave of Ali ben Bad served his master faithfully, if sullenly. When he came across Will Robinson on their asteroid home, he was overjoyed to have a slave of his own and set Will to work stoking the furnaces that kept the asteroid habitable. He later discovered that Dr. Smith resembled his former master (killed by ben Bad) so closely that he became convinced that Smith was he and released him. At Smith's command, they sought ben Bad out and Smith commanded the slave to kill him. Smeek Smeek was a character in the episode “Treasure of the Lost Planet.” A companion of Alonzo P. Tucker in searching for the lost treasure of Beelibones, he was extremely vocal about avoiding the fate of two other companions in their search—death in booby-traps. He forced Will to dig in his place instead. Space Control Officer O-3 Space Control Officer O-3 was a cybernetic being on the Automated Planet. As part of the Kingdom of Cybernetics, she served the Cybernetic Leader. Her rank was O-3 (O-6 was the lowest and O-1 the highest). When the Jupiter 2 entered the range of the Automated Planet, the Space Control Officer lured them in and made a deal with Dr. Smith for their weapons in return for great riches. In reality, the Cybernetic Leader planned to enslave the crew of the Jupiter 2. Thor Thor was a character in the episode “The Space Vikings.” The alien original upon which the legend of the Norse god was apparently based, he was a bluff and boisterous character. When tricked by Dr. Smith, he lost confidence in his abilities, and puts his world at risk when the Frost Giants attacked. Will's pep talk returned him to his former self, and he was able to save Valhalla. Tiabo Tiabo was a hermit living on the planet in Sector 6.30 upon which the Robinsons crashed. He had fled his home world to escape the noise and confusion of the crowds. He attempted to convince Dr. Smith and Will that he was but one soldier in a vast army awaiting the signal to wipe out the Robinsons, but in reality he was alone on the planet. He eventually decided to remove himself and his giant bird companion to the other side of the planet in order to regain his solitude. Urso Urso was an alien from the People of the Green Mist in love with Athena. He determined to fight Dr. Smith for her hand, jealous over her apparent affection for the Earth man. At one point, either from personal aesthetic preference or out of a sense of pure mischief, he turned Will green from head to toe. Verda Verda was an android accidentally ordered from the Celestial Department Store by Dr. Smith. Over the course of her association with the Robinsons, she became increasingly human in her outlook and feelings. When Mr. Zumdish of the CDS arrived to claim payment, the Robinsons were almost forced to pay with their precious fuel supply, but when Zumdish saw that Verda was willing to sacrifice herself for the Robinsons, he realized that the store could make a fortune selling feeling androids and took her back as faulty merchandise. Verda later returned to the Robinson's planet much more human looking than before. She had developed to the point where she was able to make the decision to flee certain destruction despite orders to the contrary. She was pursued by another android whose mission was to destroy her. After she won him over, another android was despatched, but he was destroyed by a large machine sent by the CDS. In the end, Verda and her new companion left for an isolated planet where they would never be found. Vicho Vicho was a performer in Dr. Marvello's travelling space circus. Marvello introduced him as "the incomparable Vicho, who defies death nightly in his close-quarters combat with the very incarnation of evil". He was awarded the Taurus award for courage. His act was to fight the Cosmic Monster, although the only time we see him wrestle with it, it defeats him and a startled Marvello must intervene. Young Dr. Smith The Young Dr. Smith was a character in the episode “Kidnapped in Space.” Dr. Smith was transformed into his childhood self, aged about seven or eight, through misusing the Xenian technology controlling the passage of time. He was eventually restored to his true age and appearance. As a child, interestingly enough, Smith still spoke in his adult voice. Zahrk Admiral Zahrk was the commander of a spaceship cast adrift and stranded on the unnamed planet in Sector 6.30 in the episode “Mutiny in Space.” The small ship in which the mutinous Mr. Kidnoh set him adrift was damaged in landing, and Dr. Smith, on finding it, sets about to repair it in order to trick the Robinsons into believing he will leave them permanently. Zahrk hides while Smith works, and continues the repairs himself when Smith sleeps. When the ship is in order again, Zahrk kidnaps Will, Smith, and the Robot to crew his ship as he searches for his mutinous former crew. The ship is eventually forced to return to the planet by a magnetic force beam constructed by John Robinson. Zahrk takes off as so as Will, Smith, and the Robot disembark to continue searching for his mutinous crew. Zalto Zalto was a character in the episode “Rocket to Earth.” A washed up magician with few scruples, he enjoyed tormenting Dr. Smith, and when the opportunity arose to engineer a show business comeback at the cost of the lives of Dr. Smith and Will Robinson, he did not hesitate to put them in danger. In the face of imminent retribution for his actions, the stress of the situation enabled him to disappear in a feat of stage magic—something he had never been able to pull off successfully in the past. Zumdish Zumdish was a manager of the Celestial Department Store, but later went into business for himself as a travel agent, although that may have been only a front, and then an insurance broker. His signature mannerism is making a popping sound with his hand on his mouth. He is a suave and polite man, but not above using intimidation to protect his employers. Category:Lost in Space (1965 TV Series)